Another Day in the Summer
by Rajin709
Summary: Roxas and Olette's alone time becomes heated. Lemon


**A/N- Hey guys. It** **'** **s been a while since I last wrote, but i** **'** **ve been getting infection after infection this summer. As well as having allergic reactions to the antibiotics I was on. So far this hasn** **'** **t been a very good last summer for me, but I'm getting better** **…** **finally. On the bright side i** **'** **ve become a master at taking pills** **…** **Anyway, I thought that i** **'** **d try my hand at a lemon. I** **'** **ve been wanting to write one for a while now but i never had the inspiration to do so. Well it finally hit me and before I lost it I made it into something before I lost it. So i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"So…I don't get this movie."

Olette looked up and saw the confused expression of her boyfriend Roxas. "What do you mean? What do you not get?" she asked. Roxas looked down at the girl with her head in his lap with the same expression.

"So due to his genetics he travels through time randomly? That doesn't make sense. How doe's that make any sense?" he said as he pulled his fingers through her hair. She just looked up at him with an amused expression.

"It's a popular chick flick Roxas," she replied. "It doesn't have to make sense. It just has to be romantic."

"It's also kinda cheesy."

"Even better."

Roxas' snickered. "Don't you hate chick flicks?" She shrugged

"No, it just takes a certain mood for me to watch one."

" And which would that be?" He asked.

She blushed slightly and smiled cheekily. "The I-want-to-spend-time-with-my-boyfriend mood."

Roxas smiled back down at her. "That sounds like an excuse to me."

"Thats because it was." She said as she leaned up and kissed him. They stayed together until they ran out of air. Roxas breathed deeply to get air back into his lungs, before resting his hand on her cheek. "We haven't been able to spend much time alone together huh?"

Olette shook her head. "Not since we started on the homework that you three were putting off." She said, referencing to him, Hayner and Pence. Roxas frowned at that.

"You didn't want to do it either." He replied, kissing Olette again. She broke the kiss early to give him a stern look.

"Yeah, but that didn't stop me from mentioning it everyday." She said, before Roxas kissed her again. This time they held the kiss until they were out of breath. As they separated Roxas smiled down at her. "Look, lets forget about it for right now. This is our alone time remember? We can talk about that later." He said, once again bending over to kiss her. Olette smiled into the kiss and nodded, agreeing and putting it in the back of her mind. Right now was her and Roxas' time. They had plenty of time for homework talk later.

So they went about their kissing. Going from light kisses to deeper and more passionate ones. Eventually Roxas found himself on top of Olette with his hand lightly rubbing Olette's exposed midriff. Deciding to be more adventurous, Roxas began moving his hand further up her shirt. He had almost reached her breasts before Olette stopped him.

"Wait…not here," she panted out. "Lets go to your room." Roxas looked at her for a moment before nodding. As he stood up he got an idea. Before Olette could sit up, Roxas picked her up bridal style. Eliciting a surprised 'eep' from her. Roxas didn't say anything as he carried her up the stairs to his room. When they got into his room, Roxas set her lightly on his bed before kissing her again. This time when Roxas reached up her shirt she didn't stop him. She gave a light moan as she felt her breasts being grabbed and fondled. Wanting to make it easier for him she broke their kiss and slipped off her shirt before holding her arms out and looking at him, with a heavy blush on her face. Getting the message, Roxas reached around to unhook her bra. Much to his annoyance though he was having a difficult time. Seeing his frustration Olette giggled before lightly kissing him.

"Like this." She said, as she reached around to her back and unhooked her bra easily and through it to the side. She once again giggled as she saw the blush on Roxas' face grow deeper. He was to distracted with her to notice that she had started to take off his shirt. Roxas helped her pull it of and kicked himself into gear. He leaned down and took her breast into his mouth, getting a surprised gasp from the girl under him. He started sucking and flicking the nipple in his mouth with his tongue all while enjoying the sounds and slight squirming coming from Olette. Wanting to hear more he unbuttoned and pulled off her capris and slipped his hand into her underwear. Causing Olette to jump in surprise and weave her hands into his hair. Letting her breast slip from his mouth Roxas reached up to kiss her again as he slipped a finger into her. She stiffened before relaxing and letting Roxas do what he wanted. She moaned deeply as Roxas Slipped another finger in and sped up. Before long she broke the kiss and arched her back before calling his name. Roxas felt her tighten around his fingers as her juices spilled out of her and onto his hands. He pulled his fingers out of her and slid out of his pants and boxers, before positioning himself at her entrance. He looked at Olette, silently asking for permission. Watching her recover enough and nod at him, He penetrated her, breaking her barrier.

Seeing her wince Roxas kissed her to take her mind off the pain. They stayed like that until Olette broke the kiss and smiled at him.

"I'm fine now. Please…" she said feeling to embarrassed to finish her sentence. Nodding Roxas be gan thrusting. Being rewarded with the the moans coming from the girl underneath him. Wanting to please her more, Roxas began thrusting faster, all the while loving the moans and muffled screams coming from Olette. After a while Olette felt a building heat in her center.

"Roxas…" She moaned out. "I'm-" She didn't get to finish before she arched her back and screamed in pleasure as her orgasm came over her. Feeling Olette tighten around him caused Roxas to grunt as he was sent over the edge as well. Olette fell back down to the bed as the feeling left her. Before smiling up at her boyfriend and resting her hand on his cheek and pulling his head down to kiss him. As they pulled apart, Olette smiled lovingly at Roxas.

"I love you, Roxas." Roxas smiled back down at her before brushing her hair from her face.

"I love you too, Olette." He said as they wrapped their arms around each other, before falling asleep together.


End file.
